Panem High School - Hunger Games in Modern Day
by hungergamesv.twilight123
Summary: This is a Hunger Games story in modern day. Katniss and the other characters go to high school. They have to fight against unfair teachers, The Populars and surviving High School. Summary sucks! Rated T, since it's the Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first FanFiction and I am not that good at grammar, since I'm originally from germany! This is a modern Hunger Games story, where all of Suzanne Collins's****characters go to high school. I don't own anything! Altough I wish I did! **

**This will be a short chapter, since my brother wants to play minecraft on the computer. **

**Katniss POV**

"Katniss, wake up!"

Ugghhh first day back to school. This will be fun.

"Coming Prim!"

I get dressed and drag myself downstairs. Prim is sitting at the old kitchen table eating cereals I grab a bowl make myself some cereals and sit down at the table. "By the way Gale is picking you up Katniss. I'm going to school with Rue."

"Okay" I mutter.

The doorbell rings and I go to open it. Gale is standing outside next to his new Ford. " Hey Catnip" , he says while I get into the car.

" Hey!"

" Ready for School?"

" No."

" Wow you're even less enthusiastic than I am!", he laughs.

When we arrive at school our group of friends is already waiting for us.

" Hey brainless!"

" Hey Jo", I mutter.

I look around. Finnick and Annie are standing next to eachother, since they are a couple since last year. Madge is making her way to Gale, we all know they like eachother but they are way to shy to admit it. Cato and Clove are flirting like crazy, because they like eachother to and Glimmer and Marvel are doing the same. Finch, who everyone calls foxface is standin next to me, but we're both not very talkative.

Thresh, Rue's older brother is talking to Peeta, who I have a major crush on. He looks so good with all his muscles, even next to Thresh, who is about 2 meters tall. I catch Peeta's eye, he is looking at me! I instantly blush, and so does he.

I look across the parking lot. The populars, who call themselfes the Capitol Citizens are making their way to the door, Corelanius Snow and Effie Trinket at the tip of their formation. They are a couple, and are like super rich. The only nice people of their group are Cinna and Portia, who don't treat anybody but themselfe like their crap.

Me and my group of friends also came up with a name of our own for us over the summer. We call ourself the tributes.

I suddenly notice someone nudging me and see that Clove is done flirting with Cato and that we are making our way to the door.

Here goes senior year. So here goes nothing.

**Okay here is my first chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is chapter 2! **

**Katniss POV**

Finnick, Annie, Clove, Cato, Gale, Madge, Jo, Finch, Peeta, Thresh and I go to the office to pick up our schedules. We compare them and I find out that my first lesson is german **(sorry I just had to do that) **- with Peeta. This is gonna be so cool, I am a bit nervous though.

I sit in the back and wait for the lesson to start, when Peeta drops his bag down and sits next to me. I shift in my seat because I am sort of nervous, because afterall, I've had a crush on him since 3rd grade.

The teacher walks in and greets the class: "Guten Morgen liebe Klasse, heute lernen wir die Zeiten im Deutschen, hollt bitte eure Bücher raus."

I didn't understand one thing the teacher said, but I just do what the others do, I get out my books. Then I see that Peeta is passing me a note. It says "We are learning about the german tenses. "

I write a " Thanks" and then open my book at the right page, because I want to have good grades this year so I can get a good job and have Prim go to a good college, since my mother doesn't help us, after my dad died.

I try to listen to the teacher, but I'm aware that my crush is sitting right next to me. Ugghh I am so stupid, I never wanted to fall for a boy and now I am sitting in class thinking about one, instead of thinking about school. When class is over I say goodbye to Peeta and walk of to sports, which I have with Jo and Clove. When I walk into the locker room to get changed Clove and Jo confront me and basically squeeze me out about my class with Peeta:

" So, did he make a move?" Jo asks.

" No. "

" Did he flirt with you?" Clove asks.

" No, alltough I wish he would have."

" Is he sitting next to you?" Jo asks.

" Yeah."

" OMG! He likes you!" Clove squeals.

" No, he doesn't, now leave me alone." I state, and to my surprise they do let me change.

When we walk into the gym, our teacher, Atala is already waiting for us.

She starts class and we have to warm up. While I am stretching, I look over to the other side of the gym, where the boys train and get lost in my thought as I watch Peeta doing push-ups. When we are done warming up, we do athletics which is boring.

Atala ends class but asks Clove, Jo and me to stay. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. But Atala only asks us if we would like to join the schools weaponry them which consists of archery, knife-throwing and ax-throwing. Of course we agree, because we all like using our weapons a lot, altough it sounds scary, that three teenage girls can already use weapons like that. The weaponry team meets up every Tuesday.

The rest of the day passes by quickly and when I come home I'm exhausted. Prim left a note on the table that she was at Rue's, altough she was probably at Gale's to meet his little brother Rory, who she has a crush on.

My mother comes home late everyday, so she isn't home either. I decide to invite someone ove ,because we haven't gotten any homework yet. I call everybody, but they all have something to do. My last chance would be Peeta, but I can't bring up the confidence to invite him over just jet. About an hour later I am so bored that I take the phone and dial Peeta's number.

**Please review, vote and fan! 2 reviews for next chapter. Should I write in a different POV or do some Clato stuff?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm so happy. I already have 20 viewers! That totally made my day! **** Please review!**

**Katniss POV**

I took a deep breath and called Peeta. While the phone beeped, I thought about hanging up, but then Peeta answered the phone.

" Hi Katniss" he said

" Hey, I wanted to ask if you'd like t come over, 'cause I'm really bored and I tried calling Jo or Clove, but everyone is busy for some reason."

" Cool! I wanted to hang out with Thresh or Gale, but they are busy too."

" So you wanna come over?"

" Yeah! I'll be there in 5!"

" Bye"

" Bye"

I hang up and wait for Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

Wow I can't believe Katniss actually asked me to come over. I know it wouldn't be an actuall date, but you gotta start somewhere. I promised myself that this year I would ask her to prom, so I better start now.

I decided to bring her some cheese buns, 'cause I heard Jo say Katniss likes those. The cheese buns were still fresh andwarm so I made my way to my Volvo and got in.

When I got to her house I got out of the car slightly nervous. I rang the doorbell and Katniss opened the door.

" Hey1 I brought you cheese buns." that just sounded so of.

" Hey! Thanks I love cheese buns. Come in."

We went upstairs to her room, which was painted in a light greenish color. I saw her archery aquipment in the corner. She sits down on her bed and invites me to sit with her.

First there is an awkward silence and we eat cheese buns, but then she asks me what my favorite color is.

" Orange."I answer

" Orange like Effie's hair?"

" No, more like the sunset, you?"

" Green."

Again we sit in a awkward silence, but somehow it's also comforting.

For the next hour or so I just stare at Katniss's beautiful face. Then she sees me watching her and I quickly look away. I can feel myself blushing.

Since it's sort of awkward now I say " I should be going"

" Yeah I have to make diner." She says she acompanies me down staires.

As a farewell I give her a kiss on the cheek and we both blush.

Then I get into my ca and drive back to the backery.

**Katniss POV**

Omg! He kissed me. It was only on the cheek, but ypou gotta start somewhere. I decide to skype with Clove and Jo, If there home now. They are! When itell them what happened Clove squeals " I told you he likes you. I'm so happy for you!"

" Way to go Brainless!"

Prim comes home halfway trough our little Skype I make her some diner and put her into bed. Since it's already 10:15 I go to bed too. For some reason I can't wait to go to school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I just got lost in the woods with a friend!**

**Here's the chapter anyway.**

**Katniss POV**

My alarm clock was faster than Prim today. I stand up and get dressed. Today I dress a bit fancier, not in the baggy stuff I usually wear. I go downstairs take a leftover cheese bun and eat it. Since I still have 10 minutes till I have to go, I apply some make-up. The doorbell rings and I expect Gale standing there, but it's Peeta.

He must have seen that I was confused because he said " Ummm…Gale's picking Madge up today so I volunteered to give you a ride."

We get into the car and drive to school in silence. When we arrive Peeta get's out of the car and opens my door before I can do anything. I thank him and we go to meet the others. " Hey brainless, you finally a couple huh?" Jo asks.

" No." I answer. I blush and I can see Peeta blushing too. Everyone laughs, even Gale, who should actually know why I came to school with Peeta. Cato and clove get back to flirting with eachother and so do Glimmer and Marvel.

Then I see Madge and Gale kissing. When they both break away I ask

" Since when are you two a couple?" They both smile creepily **(is that a word?).** Madge then says " Ohh yeah right… umm… you two don't know yet, Gale asked me to be his girlfriend." Gale just stands there smiling

We make our way to our first class, in my case music. I have this class with Glimmer and Foxface. I sit next to Foxface, since Glimmer talk to much. Most of the populars are in this class to, because if you're good enough you can sing at the summer festival. For most people this is a huge thing, but I don't really mind.

Ohh no the Capitol citizins are sitting right next to us. Since the teacher isn't there yet Effie, who uses way too much make up leans over and asks "So are you going to audition for the summer festival this year? Or are you gonna pull back again? Lots of people say that when you sing even the birds stop to listen. As if you were better than me." She laughs and I decide that this year I will audition, just to make Effie jealous.

I knew it wasn't a good idea to make fun of the Capitol, but what have I to lose. I hadn't sung since my father died, but I can still sing an old family lullaby.

The teacher walks in and introduces herself as Mrs. Swift. She asks, who would like to audition and I raise my hand. The other people that raise their hand are Effie, Shima(another popular), Snow and three people I don't know. I am first to audition and stand infront of the class, close my eyes and start to sing:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves,_

_A moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

When I open my eyes again everything is quite and everyone is staring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss POV**

Everyone in the class is staring at me like I'm some kind of alien. Then the teacher says: " Thanks Katniss, please sit down. Next up is Coreolanius Snow." I walk to my seat. When Snow passes me he let's his shoulder crash right into mine with pure force. He also stands in front of the class and sings some song I don't.

While he sings Glimmer leans forward and says:"You never told me you could sing that well." All I reply is a small "Thanks", since Glimmer isn't usually the person to compliment someone. " Yeah you're probably gonna be aloud to sing at the festival." Foxface says. " And when you do show the Capitol up, will ya." Glimmer says.

Snow is now done singing and Effie is mounting the small stage in front of the class. She sings some song, but I don't listen. I've heard her sing for the audition for the last three years since we were always in the same course. I know the teacher will probably let her sing at the festival too, because she's so rich and she can just pay the teachers to let her sing.

When class is over and the other students have sung, I make my way to geography, wich I have with Gale. "Hey Catnip, I heard you auditioned." He greets me." Yeah I did. I heard you joined the weaponry team." I say.

" Uhu. But you always said you didn't want to audition, so why did you?" He asks me.

" Effie couldn't stop taunting me about that I never auditioned and that she didn't think I could sing, so I showed her up. It was actually funny to see her face." I laugh.

" Why didn't you take a photo of her face, she probably looked pretty funny." He laughs too.

We go to class together, since we have geography together next. Since nobody else from our group is in history with us, we just sit down somewhere in the back. The class is boring and when I'm finally dressing myself to audition for the weaponry team I am already tired.

I walk into the gym with the archery stuff I brought from home. Clove and Jo are standing in the corner, Clove has a leather jacket full of different knifes on and Jo has an ax in each hand. They are debating about, which weapon is better, knifes or axes. I join them, but don't say anything, because I know that if I interfere in there argument, it won't get any better.

When there done arguing, we talk about, that if one of us get's captain of th team, we would try to get a place in the weaponry team for spear-throwing and close combat weapon like the longsword too. That way Thresh, Cato and Marvel could join the team too.

Then, to all our surprise Glimmer walks in with archery equipment too. I only saw her shoot once, but I know, that she can't handle the weapon. Then Atala opens the audition and hands us all prepared weapons, sono one can cheat. Then we have 5 minuetes for practice, but Clove, Glimmer, Jo and me only stand around, since all of us, except Glimmer, can handle our weapon. Thre is a list and when I look at it I see, that I will be auditioning last.

While I am waiting outside with the other and the people, one by one, are called to audition I think about the peole, that evaluate our audition. Everyone calls them the gamemakers, and they rate us from a scala from 0-12. I am now alone in the small waiting room. I am called up by Atala, and go into the room.

There is a target and I take the bow from my shoulder. I look over to the gamemakers, and I see they are distrated, because they are talking.

" Katniss Everdeen, archery." I say, and I get a bit of attention.

I stand about 15 meters away from the target, aim and shoot. I miss the target! This bow is different than at home. I hear the gamemakers laugh and they turn their attention to a big plate of apples. Some of them take an apple, there is only one apple and the head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, graps for it.

Without thinking, I take an arrow and shoot the apple right out of his hand and pin it to the wall. The gamemakers stare at me and I say "Thank you, for your concideration."

Then I walk straight out of the room. Outside Clove and Jo are waiting for me, Glimmer has gone to the bathroom. When she is back, I tell them about what happened and they tell me about their audition.

I know that I will not make it into the team now. I'll probably be suspended. So that was it with getting a good job for Prim.

I would like to cry, but since there are about thirty people in the room, I don't.

Atala comes in again and reads the names of the people that made the team. Clove, Gale and Jo make the team, but Glimmer doesn't. Everyone, that get's a score of 9 and more makes the team, both Clove and Jo get a 10.

Glimmer gets a 7. Then Atala says "The new captain of the team is… Katniss Everdeen with an outstading eleven! "

I stare at her in disbelieve, while everyone, except Glimmer congratulates me. She just stands there looking at me with her eyes full of hatred.

**Hey sorry I didn't update. I had lots to do for school and it's hard writing this, since I'm just 12 and have never really been to a high school. By the way, should I make Glimmer sort of bitchy and jealous? Please review, follow and fan.**

**5 Reviews for next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! It's finally weekend! I can update a bit more today and tomorrow!**

**I don't get a lot of reviews though. Don't you like the story, what could I change?**

**Katniss POV**

After I get home, I make myselfand Prim a sandwich. I'm so happy, that I didn't get suspended. After eating, I go to my room and do my homework. I'm really excited for tomorrow because I have german with Peeta again. It's sort of sad that we only have german toghether, but one course is better than nothing.

I totally fell for him, but he probably just sees me as a friend. Since I am bored I chat with Clove, Jo, Annie and Foxface on skype. Glimmer said she didn't have time.

_**Hey Brainless! **_

_-Jo_

_**Hi eveyone!**_

_-Me_

_**Helloooo people!**_

_-Clove_

_**Come on Foxy we know you're there.**_

_-Jo_

_**Hi.**_

_-Foxface _

_**The weaponry team is soooo awesome! **_

_-Clove_

_**Yeah and Brainless is captain!**_

_-Jo_

_**Ohhh cool I didn't know! Congrats.**_

_-Foxface_

_**Thanks! I shot an arrow at the gamemakers and got an eleven!**_

_**I'm gonna make sure we can have some close combat weaponry too.**_

_-Me_

_**Yeah and some spear throwing for Marvel!**_

_-Clove_

_**But did you see Glimmers face, when she didn't get on the team, but Brainless got captain. She is soooooo jealous. **_

_-Jo_

_**Yeah and I don't think she wants to be my friend anymore. Maybe she'll join the Capitol!**_

_-Me_

_**Could be, but first she'll make loads of drama! Ohh and if she leaves she'll take Mr. Marvelous with her.**_

_-Clove_

It's already very late, so I should probably get to bed, since I have school tomorrow.

_**Bye everyone! And BTW I totally forgot, that Foxy was here! She's been listening to us all the time. You are soo sneeky! Don't tell Glimmer!**_

_-Me_

_**Bye!**_

_-Clove_

_**See ya Brainless!**_

_-Jo_

_**Muhaha! Bye Katniss!**_

_-Foxface_

I close my old laptop and get readyfor bed. I check on Prim and then go to bed too. I end up dreaming about Peeta, which is sort of embarassing, since I had sworn in first grade never to fall in love!

Sorry for the short chapter.


	7. Important authors note

Hey guys I am really sorry, but I have so much trouble troublein school, that I can't continue writing this fanfic anymore. I'm so sorry! If anyone would like to adopt the story,you can. Thanks for all your support and reviews. I love you! I might post one more chapter though, sort of a thank you. I would be really happy, if someone better than me would keep on writing and updating this story regullarly. All the credit goes to the readers. This will probably be goodbye.

(:'0)


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter, then the story can be adopted!**

When i come to school the next morning, I make my way directly to my locker. There I meet Jo and Clove, who are arguing about something again. I get my books and tell them to stop fighting all the time. Luckily I could stop them from arguing, before they started to do eachother physical harm.

I know, that Clove allways keeps a knife on her, and I did'nt want to take any chances. I close my locker and see Glimmer standing there, hands on her hips. I don't even get why she is always so serious about these things. I remember that we had a school play in second grade, where Glimmer wanted the main role. When ahe didn't get the role and was only backup, the girl, who got the role had a misteriously broken leg.

"Listen Everdeen, I want to know what you really showed the gamemakers. They would have never let you on the team, if you would by have really tried to shoot them. I thought, me, Clove and Jo were your friends, but if can't even tell us the truth I guess you'll have to keep living your pathetic life without friend. Ohhh wait actually, you'll have a friend. He's called Mr. Imaginary. So tell me."

I was startled and even a little hurt by her speech. How could she believe, that I was lying, we were friends after all. But if i think about it, we never were. She was all about fashion, I liked the woods. She was a diva, I was down to earth. Actually, I've had enough of her and all of her perfect life. She had called me names since first grade. I still had Clove and Jo afterall, I didn't need Glimmer.

"I told you the truth. I thought we were friends, why don't you trust me? If you can't live with the fact, that you can't shoot a straight,but I can, thenstay ou of my way."

After that I just walk of to german. I spend the lesson looking at Peeta's face, while he draws a summary of german herbs.I know some of them from the forest and he recognizes some as well. I describe he ones he doesn't know to him.

"So, what happened between you and Glimmer? Marvel told us you had a fight." " Ohhh, yeah. Glimmer came up to me and told me I was a liar. She's just really jealous, that I'm captain of the weaponry team and she didn't make it. She hates me now, but I actually never liked her." "Wow awesome, you're the first one to standup to her. She's a total bitch. I bet she's the only person who can hate you."

Omg, did he just really say that? He said he didn't hate me... well technically. After that we just conti nue our project. Then I walk of to PE. I meet Jo and Clove and go to change. Agan they squeeze me out about german. We go to the gym and warm up quickly. Then Atala comes and tells us abou what we're doing today." Okay girls, today we will be doing some material arts. I will show show you a few moves and then you get a partner with whom you'll fight a bit. This is for training only. No serious harming please. Good there is a list over there,where you can find iut who you're partner is."

Everybody makes their way to the list to fin their partner. Mine is Effie! She can't even kill a fly, that means I won't get hurt. But Jo and Clove are partners,which I have a bad feeling about. There will definetly definetlybe a broken leg. After Atala shows us the moves we go to the small matts. I stand across from Effie. We are aloud to fight and Effie is pretty scared. I kick herlightly in the side and punch her shoulder.

She winces and I knew she was about to cry, even from the light touch. I knock her to the ground groundand she doesn't get up. I look at her as she is laying on the ground. She is pathetic. I knowshe won't get up anytime soon, so I look across the gym. Jo and Clove are battling and both of them have small bruises. Atala is trying to stop them, but they don't. I dcide to help Atala, ssince I don't want them to hurt eachother. Together Atala and me keep them apart. I am holding Clove back and Atala is trying to calm down Jo.

They stop trying to kill one another and when the lesson is over, everyone in exhausted. The rest of the day rushes by and when I come home I see Rue and Prim sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich. There is a plate with a sandwich for me too,so I st down with with tem and eat it. I decide to do my homework. After i go on the computerand see a message from Glimmer.

**I'm not done with you Everdeen.**

**Okay this was the last chapter I'll write. Please adopt and always continue continue reviewing. I love you.**


	9. Adoption

**Okay guys ****Everllarkglee4ever**** will adopt the story. I hope she/he is a better writer than I am. Check out th profile.**

**Bye!**


End file.
